


Котята и магия

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [17]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Базилио и Пальмира замыслили прибавление в семействе. Но это не единственное, что странного случится с главным комиком серии. А также мы познакомимся с новым персонажем...





	

1.  
Началось всё где-то в октябре. Кошаки – солидные, пожилые почти Базилио с Пальмой – вид имели загадочный и почему-то пропадали в дальнем тёмном углу королевского парка. Нашли, блин, место, где кучковаться. Ведь почти разумные, живут под крышей… И не март, и возраст уже…  
Янка из окна поглядывала подозрительно. Чем они там вообще занимаются? Но загадывать вперёд было рановато.  
– Можешь прослушать их эмоции, но не очень культурно получится, – хихикнула Маргит.  
Королева лишь покраснела.  
– Ладно, пусть, может, потом расскажут, – пробубнила она, всё ещё красная как рак.  
…Вскоре и рассказывать не пришлось. Пальмира прямо лучилась изнутри.  
– Маленького захотела, – откомментировала Маргит, когда кошка уже (наверно) не слышала. – Жила-жила и не справилась с этим желанием. Они ж не бессловесные, чтобы плодиться каждые полгода, они как люди, всё по плану…  
– Они же кошки, у них всё быстро, – Янка сделала характерный жест, чем крайне смутила подошедшую сестрёнку. Маман дала только ощутимый тычок старшей дочке.  
– И ничего не быстро, – прибавила она к тычку. – Багира с Дымком уже давно взрослые… Хотя да, захотели и уже скоро…  
– Что тут происходит? – полюбопытствовала зарумянившаяся Эльза.  
– Любопытство меня взяло, чем наши знакомые кошаки могут заниматься в королевском парке, – проговорила Янка и снова покраснела, представив картинку, за что получила ещё тычок от матери.  
– Почему на природе-то? – нежно хихикнула Эльза, поняв, в чём дело.  
– Это их спросить надо, родная. А если серьёзно, было бы здорово, если бы у них пополнение было. И, я надеюсь, котявка родится как раз к новому году.  
– А одна котявка? – Эльза нежно поддерживала Янку.  
– Ну, у них ведь уже есть двое, – напомнила Янка. – Наверно, кошаки решили ещё одного.  
– Они же не могут это планировать… Количество уж точно не могут.  
– Не могут, если кто-то из друзей не постарался посодействовать, – улыбнулась Янка.  
Тут по залам раздался жуткий вой. Девчонки переглянулись.  
– Не хватало тут привидений ещё, – буркнула старшая сестра и собралась идти на поиски.  
– Пошли вместе?  
Янка с беспокойством глянула на сестрёнку и кивнула:  
– Только осторожнее…  
– Да я бы из-за тебя хуже испереживалась…  
– Надеюсь, ничего плохого не случится. Держись рядом, хорошо?  
– Хорошо!  
Но на этот раз они ничего подозрительного не нашли. Может, просто ветер так выл.  
– Слава Богу, всё спокойно. Я люблю тебя! Если у Пальмиры кто-то родится, то у меня имечко уже припасено, – слабо улыбнулась старшая, обнимая принцессу.  
– Я тебя тоже очень люблю! А ты что же, знаешь пол котёнка?  
– Нет пока, но у меня два варианта имени, – отозвалась королева. – Если котёнок – Шер-Хан, а если кошечка, то Ракша. Имена индийские, но кого это волнует, верно? – Они за разговорами вернулись в гостиную. – Хотя, надо бы с Пальмой увидеться.  
Та как раз пришла к тёплому камину, помурчать. Пока Янка её гладила, смогла «увидеть», кто у неё будет. Котик. А Базилио меж тем куда-то испарился.

2.  
Пара месяцев пролетела незаметно. Котёнок родился здоровеньким, серым с чёрными пятнами. Базилио давно всем похвастался, Пальмира только смущённо оборачивалась хвостиком. Котик, жаль, что не полосатый, крутился за своим хвостиком у родительских лап. Шер-Хан имя хорошее, если не принимать во внимание персонажа, носившего это имя. Все были рады. Старшие брат с сестрой вылизывали малыша.  
К лету Шер-Хан ещё подрос и носился с братом и сестрой во весь опор по парку, чуть не сшибая вазоны и доводя садовника до инфаркта. А вот с Базилио творилось что-то невообразимое. Да и Янка слегла с непонятной болячкой – то ли грипп, то ли какая-то напускная хрень. В смысле, наведённая.  
Однажды утром королева проснулась в отвратительном настроении, да ещё во рту словно кошки нагадили. Да и ощущение такое, будто по телу бронтозавр прогулялся. Эльза даже не услышала Янкиных стонов, но мгновенно почуяла её ужасное настроение. Подбежала, склонилась, стала целовать, даже ни о чём не спрашивая…  
– Я… не разбудила? – тихонько спросила Янка, только очухавшись.  
– Я почувствовала раньше, чем проснулась, но какая разница… Сейчас лечить тебя буду, родная…  
– Эпидемия, что ли, в городе? Работать ты меня, конечно, не пустишь? – и хитро так улыбнулась, обняв сестрёнку за шею.  
– Не пущу, конечно! Отдохни хоть несколько деньков, а я сейчас приму меры, чтобы тоже не заболеть.  
– Я защищу, магией, – просипела старшая и из последних сил сделала защитный барьер от микробов. И рухнула на подушки. И словно сквозь толстый слой ваты услышала скрип двери, глухие голоса. Уже не различить было, какие.  
Это пришла мама. Тоже помочь обеим.  
– И давно она? – Маргит кивнула на бесчувственную старшую дочь.  
– Только что истратила остатки Силы, чтобы я от неё не заразилась, – Эльза заплакала.  
– Да тут явно магическая природа, – заявила маман, «просканировав» дочурку. – Узнаю, кто сделал, хвост накручу!  
– Я помогу, мама!  
Во времена просветлений Янка приходила в себя и хотя бы мысленно пыталась приободрить сестрёнку:  
«Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, родная».  
«Со мной уже не случится, спасибо, солнышко! Поправляйся быстрее!»  
«Младшую нашу тоже оградите!» – и снова погрузилась в небытие.  
«Она же дома, я ей скажу пока не приезжать…»  
Отпустило только наутро.  
«Чего ж я хилая такая?» – пронеслось в мыслях.  
Сестрёнка спала на соседней кровати, будить не хотелось, да в комнате кто-то сильно мурчал. Котяра, что ль, пробрался?  
Оказалось – нет. Новенький котёнок Шер-Хан. Обычно лечат кошки, но этот почувствовал очень сильную Янкину боль.  
«Родная, – передала Эльза, просыпаясь, – это не ты хилая, а зараза серьёзная».  
Коготки у котёнка острые были. Да и сам он весил, казалось, как десять толстых котов. Хорошо хоть не сам Васька, а то бы начисто располосовал бы своими саблями, да отдавил бы всё.  
«Давно со мной такого не было, золотко. С тех пор, как я поселилась в этом мире…»  
Эльза поднялась, согнала котёнка. Вежливо, но сестрёнка была важнее. Шер-Хан остался сидеть у Эльзы на руках.  
«Найдём, кто это напустил, это не просто так… А котик как лучше хотел, топтался по тебе, лечил так, он не виноват, что когти…»  
«Да уж, я почувствовала эту… топчущуюся по мне тушку недоросшего тигра», – хихикнула Янка.  
Через пару дней она могла уже подняться и присоединилась к близким в гостиной. Пока за Янку правили сестрёнка с мамой.  
– Ты как? – спросила маман.  
– Так-то нормально, а во рту словно кошки нагадили, как четвёртого дня, – поморщилась Янка, уместившись на диванчике.  
А откуда-то от камина раздался ехидный голосок такой:  
– Правда, здорово?  
– А ты ещё кто?  
Откуда-то выполз Базилио, ехидный такой и взъерошенный, глаза горели каким-то дьявольским огоньком. А сам толстый, отъевшийся на сметане и прочих деликатесах.  
– Что ты тут делаешь, умурзище?! – Эльза вскочила, как бы закрывая собой сестрёнку.  
Тот почему-то зашипел, выгнув спину. Он подскочил с другой стороны и тяпнул её величество когтями. Так что никто не успел среагировать.  
– Тут или он с ума спятил, или я, – вытирая кровь, прошипела Янка.  
– Он одержим! – Эльза начала читать заклинание.  
Маман тоже присоединилась. Сама Янка магией оградила обеих от наскоков кошачьих, чтоб Васька никого не поранил. Того колбасило нехило. Выгибало, и орал, будто ему хвост отрывали.  
Отпустило лишь после того, как Янка показала ему деревянный крест. Вернее, не самому коту, а тому, кто внутри него. Потом окропила святой водой.  
– Сумасшедший день какой-то! – шипела она, пытаясь заживить царапины и остановить кровь.  
– И не первый, – кивнула маман.  
Сущность, страшно матерясь, покинула Васькино тело.  
Базилио как-то притих и виновато отполз к двери, косясь на «труды» лап своих на Янкиной физиономии. Но его никто ни в чём и не обвинял.  
– Что вообще происходит? – Янка обвела взглядом родных. Тёмные круги под глазами, да ещё четыре недолеченные красные глубокие царапины на физиономии – «красивая» внешность.  
Эльза кинулась её лечить, а маман окончательно изгоняла сущность.  
– Кто-то призвал демона… – пробурчала она.  
– Какой умник, интересно, на сие сподобился? – буркнула Янка и прошипела от боли. – Опять школяры дурью маются?  
– Повторяли латынь и случайно призвали демона, – мрачно пошутила Маргит.  
– Мозги им вправить не мешало бы, – ответила Янка и зашлась в кашле.  
– Я сейчас чаю принесу с мёдом! – маман оставила девчонок вдвоём.  
– Спасибо, что вы рядом! – проникновенно сказала Янка.  
– И всегда будем!

3.  
В одну из семейных посиделок, когда к компании присоединилась и Анна, скучавшая по родным, вклинился и котяра, гревший пузо у камина. Он стал тяжёл на подъём, да и вообще бесстыдно растолстел. Янка даже подумывала его на диету посадить да спортом загрузить. Но пока он только хвостом помахивал да языком чесал.  
– Всё-таки я посажу тебя на диету! – буркнула её величество. – Сама тебя гонять по стадиону буду!  
– А я буду громко мяффкать чушь!  
Всё ж угрозу свою королева привела в исполнение и теперь следила, чтоб котяра с дистанции не сходил. Она и младшая сестрёнка сидели на первом ряду на трибуне, пока маман с Эльзой гуляли, и делились новостями. А с другой стороны беговой дорожки за происходящим следила какая-то темнокожая девица в яркой одежде. И всё порывалась выскочить. Как у большинства представителей её расы, у девушки была мгновенная реакция, а вот на месте усидеть почти не представлялось возможным.  
Янка пока не замечала девушку, увлечённая беседой с сестрёнкой. И всё косилась в другую сторону, на маму и Эльзу. Те поглядывали на Янку, как ей казалось, не очень доброжелательно. А на самом деле просто немного переживали и за котяру, коего её величество подвергла такому «наказанию».   
– Что они там обсуждают, интересно?  
– Может, сюрприз какой для тебя, сестрёнка? Если бы государственные дела – без тебя бы не секретничали…  
– Судя по их взглядам в мою сторону, маман скорее мне звездюлей навешать собирается. Ну так ведь я котяру не просто так гоняю, а для его же пользы!  
Незнакомка всё ж попала под горячую лапу: она с ужасом глядела на несущуюся на неё огромную чёрную кошку, думая, что видит разъярённую пантеру. Да Васька сам перепугался. Но столкновение всё ж произошло, что привлекло внимание и королевы. Свалка вышла знатная, с истошным мяргом со стороны перепуганного Базилио.  
– Вы что, охренели? – накинулась было её величество на девушку, но прикусила язык. – Он же вас покалечить мог! – и прыгала на одной ноге, растирая другую.  
– Извините, не усидела на месте… и напугалась чуть-чуть.  
Янка оглянулась на испуганную немного родню и успокоила их жестом.  
– Вы кто вообще? Откуда?  
– С экватора.  
– И с какой целью?  
В это время подошли и остальные.  
– Поучиться магии, какой у нас и в заводе нет. Здравствуйте.  
– А какая у вас есть? Чёрная и страшная вуду?  
– Да. А ещё… я много о вас слышала и рада видеть вас вживую…  
На это заявление Янка еле слышно хрюкнула от смеха.  
«Будто меня мёртвой всё время видят», – передала она матери.  
«Может, она имела в виду, что только на фото в газетах тебя и видела», – отозвалась Маргит.  
«Ну если только это. Я уж испугалась, что она мне немыслимые подвиги припишет».  
– А что вы так смущаетесь, ваше величество, для развития магии никто не сделал столько, сколько вы…  
– Что ещё обо мне говорят?  
– Вы дали надежду тем, кто не хочет идти по тёмной дорожке, но и не находит в себе достаточно сил, чтобы блюсти целибат. Магическая школа Плодородия.  
Янка переглянулась с роднёй и смущённо хмыкнула.  
– Вы так и не представились… – и малость поморщилась из-за отдавленной котярой ноги.  
Эльза сразу же послала сестрёнке волну исцеляющей магии.  
– А, простите. Просто моё имя сложно выговорить тем, кто не моего племени. Зовите Линдой.  
– Прекрасно, – королева долго изучала чернокожую дочь Африки, потом считала её ауру. Вроде обычная магичка, средняя, со светлым потенциалом. И не девственница… вон и кольцо на пальце. Замужем, стало быть… Потому сюда и поехала.  
Линда поймала взгляд королевы на кольцо:  
– Муж врач, в разъездах по всему миру…  
– Хорошо. Как у вас с магией? Могу определить вас на специальные курсы, – «А ногу этот хулиган мне отдавил!»  
«Я ещё не вылечила разве, родная?»  
– Спасибо, магия чуть выше среднего по силе, а мастерство пока чисто прикладное. Считай, и нет его.  
«Вылечила, конечно. Просто факт констатирую, родная. Базилио скоро станет по весу как пять львов, с его-то габаритами нетрудно кого-нибудь лепёшкой сделать. Вон, женщина чуть не пострадала».  
– Вот там вас и научат практическому применению.  
«Надо его гонять там, где нет никого…»  
– Ну да, грамотному применению, на основе теории, а не стихийному.  
– Разумеется.  
«Так на стадионе тоже никого не было, пока эта девица не появилась».  
Рядом отирался и ныл котяра, которого Янка отправила ещё пару кругов с препятствиями сделать.  
Линда косилась на него с опаской.  
– Вот вечно я не в том месте не в то время оказываюсь, ужас! Простите!  
– Не бойтесь, он вас не съест! – заверила королева и показала Ваське кулак. – Так-то он тихий, но иногда подурить любит, когда энергию девать некуда. В таком случае обращайтесь ко мне, я его приструню. И это не пантера, а обычный котяра, хоть и намагиченный.  
– Что не пантера – я уж вижу. Но феномен, конечно, уникальный.  
– Что феномен, это уж точно! – прыснула королева. – Ладно, пойдёмте во дворец, я с Риной созвонюсь.  
– А кто такая Рина, позвольте узнать, ваше величество?  
– Она моя подруга и глава Управления магии, там и курсы специальные пройдёте. А ещё… – тут Янка запнулась. Говорить правду или пока рано.  
«Ты про что, родная?»  
«Ну то, что она моё создание, золотце».  
Додумать не успела: Линда увидела нечто, от чего хлопнулась в обморок. У замка торчал Фенрир, приветствовавший гостей и хозяев.  
Да уж, в Африке такого не водится!  
«Это лучше пока не рассказывать, думаю», – передала Эльза, помогая привести Линду в чувство.  
– Чего у вас все такие слабонервные? – спросила королева, когда африканка пришла в чувство. – Аль драконов никогда не видали? – потом прошептала младшей: – Прости, сестрёнка.  
– За что?  
– Да, у нас свои чудища…  
– Что тебя без внимания оставила,– а потом Линде: – У нас не меньшие водятся.  
Все прошли в кабинет, где устроились удобнее. Янка вызвала подругу в замок и присоединилась к компании. Анна была не в претензии, обстоятельства же.  
Рина, узрев новую знакомую авторши, резко вспомнила Мгвану из другого мира.  
Янка представила Рину и Линду друг другу, чуток преувеличив способности подруги:  
– Рина – волшебница, сильнее меня, – на что получила удивлённый взгляд.  
– Только изначально была, – не удержалась рыжая и честная. А Янке мысленно передала: «Хорош уж скромничать!» – и улыбнулась.  
Но Янка просто не умела по-другому.  
– А где котяра? – вспомнила маман.  
– Блииин! На стадионе, круги нарезает! – хлопнула себе по лбу величество.  
– Я думаю, что уже под кустом валяется, язык на плечо! – предположила Маргит. И заглянула в зеркало.  
Величество скуксилось и приготовилось к атаке злого кота. Тот медленно, но припёрся, шерсть дыбом, из ушей аж пар валит…  
– Смерти вы моей хотите! – заныл Базилио.  
– Хорош ныть! Не смерти, а твоей спортивной фигуры, от которой окрестные кошки будут без ума, – пыталась воззвать к его совести Янка, – а главное, Пальмира твоя! А то ты похож на раздувшуюся у дороги пиньяту! Представь себя стройным и красивым котом!  
Рина в сторонке общалась с Линдой по поводу курсов.  
– Пиньята – это что? Не надо на меня матом ругаться!  
– Я не ругаюсь. Пиньята – это такая полая мексиканская игрушка в виде животного, внутрь которой набивают сладости, конфетти и прочие весёлости. И которую с завязанными глазами нужно разбить, – объяснила Янка.  
– Да, это противно, если я на такое похож. Правда, посторонние кошки мне ни к чему, а Пальмира меня всякого любит!  
– А ты будешь эдаким… жгучим мачо, если вес сбросишь! А как вы, Риш, договорились?  
– Вполне. Замечательная молодая дама, такая приятная!  
– И чем она готова заниматься? – хотя видно было, что дамочка эта только при первом знакомстве зажатая и стесняется.  
– Да всем, чем есть. Хотя мне с ней сложно работать, все энергии завязаны на беременность и роды.  
– А я вижу! – высказала Янка. – Будет двое, мальчик и девочка.  
– Вот, тем более, у них разная специфика Дара и они друг другу мешают и матери тоже.  
«Помочь как-то надо, но я пока не знаю как, Риш».  
«Пусть родит, до тех пор приглядывать. А всё остальное уже после».  
«Отлично, я то же самое подумала. Ты возьмёшь её пока к себе в Управление?»  
«Конечно, что за вопрос?»  
«Скажи ей пока особо не колдовать».  
«Не беспокойся».  
«А проклятие над ней есть! Главное, чтобы она не узнала».  
«Думаешь, сама ничего не сможет? Хотя да, пусть не волнуется».  
«А то ещё потеряет их, – а сестрёнке передала: – Я всё объясню, родная».  
«И себе повредит».  
«Хорошо, милая», – это уже откликнулась Эльза.

 

4.  
После чая гостьи ушли каждая к себе. Впрочем, Линда отправилась в гостиницу. Сама Янка ждала вопросов. И ощущала на себе взгляды близких. Ну и рассказала всё как есть.  
– А практику вуду я запретила везде, повсеместно, – заключила королева, помешивая уже остывший чай.  
– Надо не столько запрещать, – покачала головой Маргит, – сколько сразу выжигать из сознания. Запретный плод сладок, а вот то, что навязывают, начинает вызывать тошноту. Или разрешать в специальных резервациях за огромные деньги и позорное клеймо на лбу.  
– Этой вуду только дикари и занимаются, от которых и пострадала уже эта мадам. Или вводить в тех местах обязательное образование. Ведь безграмотным легко мозги запудрить. Хотя не только безграмотные занимаются, – Янка вспомнила ту колдунью вуду, которая убивала спортсменов. Но это дела давние, очень давние…  
– Надо вычёркивать из сознания саму возможность такого.  
«Как у нас получилось с однополыми отношениями, дочка. Само».  
Янка только вздохнула.  
– Но я же ничего об этой вуду не знала, у меня и мыслей таких не было, – говорила она.  
– Даже хуже – подразумевалось, что если есть дикари, есть и подобные культы, да и вообще, мол, куда без тёмной магии, с кем бороться? Писать было бы не о чем… Не можем же мы признать себя слабее дьявола, ему только того и надо!  
– Конечно. Простите, что такие темы пошли… тёмные, – слабо улыбнулась её величество.  
– Ну так это жизнь. Проблема, с которой надо разобраться. Даёшь новую реморализацию, тогда, в частности, и проклятие Линды само исчезнет!  
– Я в силе полной, можно попробовать, – и намагичила чаю с лимоном всем.  
Некоторые подсыпали сахару – так меньше Силы израсходуешь. Ещё посоветовались – и после трапезы вызвали жидких мя и ми.  
Про Базилио на время забыли, а тот налопался калорийной сметаны и теперь стонал от обжорства у себя дома. И весь фитнесс на нет свёл, и пузо разболелось… Пальмира нажаловалась Саре, и та назначила промывание желудка, потом активированный уголь, а ещё после – строжайшую диету.  
Янке тоже сказали, а она обозлилась: столько времени потеряла на этого оболтуса!  
– Да, дочка, – хмыкнула Маргит, – тяжко спасать тех, кто спасаться не хочет… Может, заодно его от обжорства закодируем? А то вроде не кастрат, просто старость, что ли…  
– Ну так ему сколько лет-то? – ухмыльнулась Янка. – Вот закодировать можно, – она оглянулась. – Девчонок не видала? Ну, они тоже долго не виделись… Знаешь, я всё-таки подсознательно боюсь, что кто-нибудь может нас рассорить…  
– Ты с этим завязывай. Ты слишком могущественная волшебница, любое твоё слово может сбыться.  
Тут подошли и Эльза с Анной. Младшая, конечно, в реморализации поучаствовать физически не могла, но моральную поддержку тоже никто не отменял.  
– Да какая я могущественная? – смутилась королева. – Как погуляли, сестрёнка?  
– Спасибо, хорошо, – Эльза сразу подсела к Янке, а Анна рядом. Маргит же припечатала:  
– Яна, ты демиург, ты должна твёрдо помнить, что любое твоё слово имеет вес. Куда больший, чем слова простых смертных.  
– Ну можно же мне маленько… покапризничать? – и состроила такую умильную физиономию. – Хотя ладно, вы правы. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать-то…  
– Встать, взяться за руки и навсегда изгнать тёмную магию из Смолленда.  
– Тогда за дело! – приобняла девчонок и приготовилась к магии.  
Подбежали из портала мя и ми. Их держала Маргит. Краем глаза Янка узрела, что они заметно изменились, приняв более взрослый вид, и присоединились к действу.  
Объединённая доброта пяти сердец (плюс Анна, хоть и без магии) вырвалась наружу и накрыла Смолленд куполом.  
Янка улыбнулась младшей.  
– Сработало! – чуть позже объявила Маргит.  
Хоть королева и вложилась силой основательно, но устояла на ногах и виду не подала. Но сестрёнку-то не обманешь:  
– Яночка, ну ты как всегда… – Эльза обняла сестричку, а другой рукой намагичила шоколадку. – Съешь сразу…  
– Ну, вот я такая вот, – смутилась та, – не могу по-другому, – сразу стало легче. И от шоколадки, и от того, что близкие рядом. Потом намагичила шоколаду всем.  
Все угощались и проверяли результаты своих трудов.  
– А коту я втык дам, – пообещала Янка, – он у меня армейскую подготовку пройдёт, при полной амуниции, большой марш-бросок! – не сдержалась и неприлично заржала. Никто ж не видит из придворных, можно и расслабиться, в кругу-то семьи.  
Маргит с Анной сложились пополам, видимо, им проще представить было, Эльза тоже смеялась. По существам было непонятно – они, извинившись, растеклись лужицами и утекли в фонтан.  
– Ну и я за компанию, – смилостивилась королева. – В смысле, с котом. Надо ж на себе проверить, как оно бывает, – и прыснула.  
– Не перенапрягись только, родная!  
– Не бойся, золотце, я в отличие от котяры в спортзале тренируюсь. Мне-то полегче будет. Заразю его примером, поддержу.  
– Это правильно…  
– Только «заражу», – не удержалась Маргит.  
– Да, верно, простите, – кивнула Яна. – Чтобы не бросаться словами, завтра и начнём.  
Отдохнули и вправду начали.

5.  
Вес снаряжения давил на плечи, причём довольно сильно. Нетренированному это не по плечу. Васька же выглядел довольно смешно.  
– Пошли! – Янка дала ему лёгкого пенделя, а родным помахала рукой.  
А они ей в ответ. Потом по завесе они следили за процессом.  
Линда вскоре робко поинтересовалась по поводу королевы.  
– На военных сборах её величество, – хмыкнула королева-мать.  
– А… надолго?  
– Дня три.  
– Разве… женщины идут на сборы? – удивилась Линда. – У меня дома не так. Хорошо.  
– Очень во многих странах бывает, хотя бы как медички. Но это сборы особенные…  
– Понятно, ну желаю удачи. Я просто хотела сказать спасибо, – чернокожая колдунья поклонилась и вернулась в гостиницу.  
…Наши герои под тяжестью амуниции пробирались через буреломы. Базилио плёлся буквально ползком, высунув язык набок, по-собачьи.  
– Вперёд! Когда тебе тяжело, значит, ты на верном пути! – подгоняла котяру Янка, сама шедшая из последних сил, но не показывавшая виду. – Немного осталось!  
– Я же сдохну, вмях!  
– Не сдохнешь! – и влила ему немного силы, чтобы дошёл до финиша.  
Кое-как кот всё же дотопал, высунув язык набок.  
Сама же Янка с непривычки выложилась, но нашла в себе силы переместить себя и котяру в замок. И там буквально упала на руки сестрёнке.  
– Зато тобой, Базилио, Пальма восхищаться будет! – проговорила она в адрес Васьки напоследок и уснула тут же.  
Ну и, кстати, оказалась права. Эта почти боевая вылазка подняла рейтинг хвостатого героя в глазах Пальмиры и котят.  
Отсыпалась Яна долго, набираясь сил. В том числе и тех, которыми делилась сестрёнка.  
Та так и просидела у Янкиной постели. Её сменяла маман, буквально силком заставляя принцессу выспаться. Потом её величество ждала беседа с Линдой – надо было проверить, убралось ли окончательно то проклятье.  
Оказалось – да.  
– Вот и прекрасно, – высказалась Янка. – Вам не стоит более возвращаться к вашему народу, я думаю, чтобы вас снова не прокляли.  
«Спасибо, родные», – передала королева сестрёнке и маме.  
«Ну что ты, Яночка, я бы и больше для тебя сделала!»  
Мама только кивнула, мол, подумаешь, а вслух заметила:  
– Нет, уже не проклянут. Забыли, что так вообще можно.  
Но Линда домой всё равно не хотела. Здесь ей нравилось куда больше, и она не уставала благодарить всех трёх королев – за себя и особенно за детей.  
– Я поговорю с Риной, замолвлю за вас словечко – может она вас в Управление к себе возьмёт, – пообещала Янка. – А как там котяра?  
«И младшенькой тоже спасибо от души».  
«Мы передадим».  
– Да дома, морочит голову жене и котятам историями о своих подвигах.  
– О своих подвигах? Пусть морочит, а правду-то мы все и сами знаем, – подмигнула близким Янка.  
– Да они тоже не сильно верят. Если только самый маленький.  
– Ну, тогда ладно. Хорошо, что всё хорошо.  
– Ты молодец, Яночка!  
– Хотя бросок был малость тяжеловат, но я знаю теперь, на что ещё гожусь, – она приобняла сестрёнку.  
Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:  
– Ну, главное, чтобы всё было не в тягость и на пользу!  
– Именно так, родная! – и поцеловала.  
Все были очень рады.  
Все последующие дни от души наобщались с младшей, пока та не вернулась домой.  
– Хорошо хоть подруга согласилась взять дамочку к себе в Управление – у Линды так-то учёная степень, – проговорила старшая, когда всё улеглось и они с Эльзой остались вдвоём. – Привыкнет… Ты прости, что я так… редко вам внимание уделяла…  
– Ну это ж разве редко, с мысленной-то связи ты не пропадала же… Всё хорошо, любимая наша, дела были важные…  
– Вы для меня ближе в любом случае!  
– Но это же настолько очевидно, что и во время дел никуда не девается!  
Они обнялись от души.  
Подошедшая мама обняла обеих.  
– Спасибо вам всем!  
– И тебе! За то, что ты есть, Яночка!  
– Я вас люблю. И пусть всё будет хорошо, у нас всех, у народа…


End file.
